Betrayed By Jo
by Dr. Monster
Summary: James writes Jo a little song after she and Kendall break it off. Song-fic. Kames. MAJOR Jo bashing, ONLY read if you dont like Jo.


_I don't own BTR, but I will marry James one day!_

James had it with Jo. She was good looking, but cold, mean, and bossy, telling Kendall to stop wearing his flannel shirts and to fix his bushy eyebrows. Somehow Kendall had stayed with her for seven months, even while Jo cheated on him with any one she possibly could. After one evening away from Kendall, he found out and stormed over to her apartment to tell her it was over, but she was currently 'involved' with Jett. When Kendall came in and saw the two of them together, he broke it off on the spot, and Jo didn't seem to care at all.

For that James was mad. So mad, in fact, he wrote a song expressing his feelings toward her. Sighing, James finished the last of his new song, pulling out his green ) electric guitar and adding notes. It was a coincidence, James' guitar being the same color of Kendall's eyes. He just was in love with that color green because- He couldn't lie to himself. Green was his favorite color because of Kendall, and he had to make this perfect. There wasn't going to be a re-do. Satisfied with his work, he went down to the pool. Everyone else was already down there, waiting on him to show up for this 'mystery' song he had been working on.

Jo saw James, and went up to him, saying, "Hey, James, no hard feelings, right? I mean that was like all about me and Kendall. I know you kind of took it hard, but, it really had nothing to do with you, so, friends, right?"

James faked a smiled at her. "Sure, Jo, no hard feelings. In fact I think this song should clear us right up." Jo smiled at him and nodded, walking away.

Kendall came up behind James and asked, "Are you ready for _Operation Destroy Jo _to commence?" James flashed an evil smile and nodded.

Kendall grinned and gestured to the small stage he had set up earlier. "Whenever you're ready, honey."

They hadn't told Jo yet that James and Kendall had started dating shortly after the break-up. Kendall didn't want Jo anymore after that, he wanted James, the guy who had been there to help him after the heartbreak. James didn't worry about the quick get-together. Jo was in the past. He knew that Kendall wouldn't do what Jo had done to him. He was not that kind of guy.

James walked on-stage with Kendall following him. Logan and Carlos where already on stage, Logan on bass guitar, and Carlos on drums, Kendall got his metallic brown guitar, with just a hint of green to remind him of James' eyes, out, as James walked up on stage, grabbing his guitar, and going to the lone mic at the front.

James started speaking slowly and clearly. "Alright, everybody, as you may see, I am going to be the only one singing tonight. Jo this song is for you. I think it fits you to a T, so, enjoy everyone."

James counted out the beats and started singing:

_You're one mean stripper with a microphone _

_And I'd respect you more if you just took off your clothes _

_You're a waste of free minutes and a dance routine _

_And your daddy had to buy the record company _

_Guess I'll be the bad guy _

_So get mad at me I'm only sayin' what everybody thinks _

_You ain't no Madonna _

_No you ain't no pop queen _

_You're just a prima donna suckin' up the paparazzi _

_Gotta shake that ass 'cause we know you can't sing _

_You think that you're the real deal _

_You're nothin' but a strip tease _

_I can only listen to you in a magazine _

_You're the reason there ain't music on MTV _

_And I got a stack of ones, but it ain't for your CD I'm only sayin' what everybody thinks _

_So take it off nice and slow _

_Or take it off my radio _

_You ain't no Madonna _

_No you ain't no pop queen _

_You're just a prima donna fuckin' all the paparazzi _

_Gotta shake that ass 'cause we know you can't sing _

_You think that you're the real deal _

_You're nothin' but a strip tease _

_Sta-sta striptease _

_Sta- sta striptease _

_Sta-sta striptease _

_You're nothing but a striptease!_

Jo ran out of the pool area with tears in her eyes as everyone cheered for the guys. Seems Jo got what she deserved after all.


End file.
